Imperfection
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Ketidaksempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki sang kekasih membuat Akashi merasa bimbang untuk melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya yang terlihat sempurna di matanya dengan segala ketidaksempurnaan yang dimiliki lelaki itu. / One Shoot, AkaKuro/


**Imperfection**

 **A fanfiction of Kuroko no Basuke by Yue_aoi**

 **All of Characters in this fanfiction belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Akashi. S x Kuroko. T**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan hujan yang mengguyur bumi dengan deras untuk sesaat sebelum kemvali menatap sang kekasih berambut biru yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat, seolah tak ingin lelaki itu hilang dari pandangannya. Sekilas apa yang dilakukannya terkesan aneh, namun tidak, ia sama sekali tidak aneh.

Ada alasan yang membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari sang kekasih. Ia telah terhipnotis dengan senyuman lembut dan tatapan sang kekasih yang seolah meneriakkan 'aku cinta padamu' tanpa suara. Ia menemukan ketenangan setiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana harimu, Seijuroi- _kun_?" Tanya sang lelaki berambut biru seraya menatap kekasihnya dengan sorot mata yang masih tak berubah dibandingkan dengan bertahun-tahun lalu.

Akashi terdiam sesaat, memikirkan jawaban yang seharusnya ia katakan. Ia ingin mengatakan jika harinya benar-benar buruk. Setiap hari terasa benar-benar buruk baginya, terutama dengan ekspektasi untuk menjadi sempurna dari orang-orang disekitarnya, khususnya sang ayah.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Kuroko, Akashi adalah seseorang yang perfeksionis. Baginys, kekurangan adalah sebuah kelemahan, dan sudah seharusnya ia berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna di segala aspek dalam hidupnya. Namun Kuroko membuatnya menyadari jika kekurangan adalah hal yang bisa ditoleransi. Kekurangan yang dimiliki manusia ialah hal yang unik, yang membuatnya berbeda antara satu manusia dengan manusia lainnya.

Dan kini Akashi mulai merasa lelah dengan keharusan untuk menjadi yang terbaik di segala aspek serta tuntutan dari sang ayah. Sang ayah mengatur setiap aspek dalam hidupnya, mulai dari sekolah dan universitas tempat belajar, jurusan, profesi dan bahkan jenis kendaraan yang digunakannya. Akashi merasa bagaikan seekor hewan peliharaan yang terkurung di dalam sangkarnya.

"Baik," sahut Akashi sambil memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang ia paksakan pada sang kekasih. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko teringat dengan salah seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan dan tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Setiap hari terdapat hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum di taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja. Dan ia selalu tersenyum setiap kali seseorang menanyakan harinya.

"Tentu saja. Murid-murid di taman kanak-kanak itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku pernah bercerita soal Shinji- _kun,_ kan? Tadi anak itu bahkan berlutut dan melamar salah satu teman sekelasnya."

Akashi berusaha untuk ikut tersenyum meski sebetulnya ia merasa ingin meringis mendengar tingkah anak-anak itu. Berbeda dengan sang kekasih yang menyukai anak-anak dan menganggap hal seperti itu adalah hal yang lucu, ia malah menganggap hal itu adalah hal bodoh yang dilakukan tanpa betul-betul menyadari konsekuensi dari perbuatan dan perkataannya. Dan Akashi sendiri juga tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak sebetulnya.

Akashi menyadari jika Kuroko lebih banyak bicara dan terlihat senang setiap kali membicarakan anak-anak yang ditemuinya setiap hari di taman kanak-kanak. Dan Akashi tak memiliki pilihan selain berpura-pura menunjukkan antusiasme dihadapan sang kekasih.

"Kau bahkan tersenyum begitu lebar ketika membicarakan anak-anak di tempat kerjamu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya kau benar-benar memiliki anak."

Kuroko terdiam, senyum lebar yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya sesaat menghilang, namun ia segera memperlihatkan seulas senyum tipis dan menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat, "Anak-anak di taman kanak-kanak itu sudah terasa seperti anak sendiri bagiku, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi terdiam, ia bahkan tak bereaksi apapun. Untuk sesaat waktu seolah terhenti bagi lelaki itu. Otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan alasan senyum yang mendadak hilang dari wajah kekasihnya. Ia berpikir jika ia mengucapkan suatu kata yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan.

Akashi berniat mengubah posisi kakinya, namun tanpa sengaja ia malah menendang meja hingga berbunyi keras dan ia secara refleks menatap kearah kakinya yang menendang meja. Iris _ruby_ nya tanpa sengaja menatap kaki sang kekasih yang tertutup oleh celana panjang dan sepatu.

"Maaf, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi tanpa sadar dengan suara yang agak pelan. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan harga dirinya yang jatuh ketika ia selesai meminta maaf.

Akashi tersadar jika sang kekasih yang sering tersenyum dan positif pernah menjalani hari-hari yang begitu melelahkan dan membuat frustasi pada suatu masa di dalam hidupnya. Meski lelaki itu tak pernah mengeluh secara langsung dihadapan Akashi, mungkin saja sebetulnya Kuroko masih menjalani hari yang sulit dan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Mengapa kau malah minta maaf padaku, Seijuro- _kun_?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengenggam tangan kekasihnya seraya menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan gambar lelaki itu di dalam pupil matanya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kau pikirkan karena ucapanku."

'Maksudmu?"

Akashi terdiam, kebingungan menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan mengenai Kuroko dalam kata-kata. Pada akhirnya ia malah tak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko dan menanyakan hal yang lain, "Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu?"

Ekspresi wajah Kuroko masih tak berubah. Senyum tipis masih menghiasi wajah lelaki itu, "Sudah lebih baik. Aku semakin terbiasa dengan kaki ini."

Akashi menganggukan kepala, tak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Ekspresi sang kekasih membuatnya merasa lega sekaligus sedih pada saat yang sama. Ia merasa benar-benar bersalah dan marah pada dirinya sendiri jika mengingat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu.

Empat tahun yang lalu merupakan tahun yang benar-benar buruk bagi Kuroko dan Akashi. Setelah pertandingan basket, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan bus yang disediakan pihak sekolah bersama rekan setimnya meski Akashi sudah menawarkan untuk mengantarnya. Di tengah perjalanan bus itu mengalami kecelakaan dan terbalik. Saat itu kaki kanan Kuroko yang terjepit harus diamputasi. Dan Kuroko terpaksa berhenti bermain basket serta memutuskan untuk mendaftar sebagai pengajar di sekolah taman kanak-kanak setelah lulus sekolah.

Akashi benar-benar menyesal tidak bersikeras mengantarkan sang kekasih pulang. Jika saja saat itu ia mengantar Kuroko pulang, maka Kuroko akan terhindar dari kecelakaan dan tak perlu menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sebagai orang cacat yang bergantung dengan kaki artifisial.

"Baguslah. Kau mengikuti saran dokter, kan?"

Kuroko menganggukan kepala sebelum menyedot _vanilla milkshake_ favoritnya. Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran kekasihnya, Kuroko segera berkata, "Tidak usah khawatir padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Seijuro- _kun_."

Untuk sesaat Akashi tersentak dengan Kuroko yang bahkan memahami dirinya dengan begitu baik. Kuroko seolah mampu mengetahui jalan pikirannya.

Tak banyak orang di dunia ini yang mampu benar-benar memahami seorang Seijuro Akashi. Bahkan sang ayah sekalipun tak benar-benar memahami dirinya. Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar memahami dirinya dan tidak sekadar 'mematuhi' nya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau kekasihku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu apakah kau akan tetap protektif seperti ini setelah menjadi suamiku?"

"Mungkin lebih," sahut Akashi sebelum kembali terlarut dalam benaknya.

Usia Akashi baru dua puluh dua tahun ini, begitupun dengan Kuroko. Namun hubungan mereka telah berlangsung selama lebih dari lima tahun. Sudah saatnya Kuroko mendapat sedikit kepastian dengan ikatan yang lebih dalam, meski bukan sebuah pernikahan sekalipun.

Namun Akashi merasa dirinya begitu pengecut. Ia merasa takut dengan persepsi orang-orang jika mengetahui dirinya berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak sempurna secara fiisk. Ia khawatir jika sang ayah akan menolak hubungannya dan Kuroko, karena itulah ia bahkan tak pernah memberitahukan sang ayah mengenai hubungan asmara nya.

Kuroko kembali tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika ia pada akhirnya menikah dengan Akashi. Lima tahun terakhir yang ia jalani bersama Akashi terasa begitu menyenangkan setiap harinya, meski terkadang ada momen dimana ia merasa tidak suka dengan perilaku Akashi, begitupun sebaliknya.

Namun di sisi lain Kuroko merasa jika dirinya tak seharusnya bersama dengan Akashi. Ia merasa jika dirinya yang dipenuhi dengan ketidaksempurnaan tidak pantas bersama dengan Akashi yang begitu sempurna meski ia tahu jika Akashi juga memiliki beberapa ketidaksempurnaan yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya seorang.

Ketika gelombang pikiran negatif sedang menyerang Kuroko, Kuroko berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Akashi yang sudah berlangsung selama lima tahun. Ia berpikir jika hubungan selama lima tahun ini pada akhirnya tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, bahkan ia hanya menghambat Akashi yang seharusnya bisa mencari kekasih lain, entah pria atau wanita.

Melalui cerita Akashi, Kuroko tahu jika keluarga sang kekasih adalah tipe orang yang begitu tradisional dan juga mengharapkan kesempurnaan. Rasanya mustahil jika mereka dapat menerima kekasih Akashi yang begitu tidak sempurna dan malah membawa aib bagi keluarga mereka.

Kuroko tersentak ketika sebuah bibir mendadak mengenai kulit di keningnya. Akashi membuatnya terkejut dengan kecupan di kening.

"Ah, Seijuro- _kun_?!" Kuroko begitu terkejut, namun wajahnya agak memerah dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

Akashi menyeringai tipis, merasa senang dapat melihat ekspresi yang tak biasanya ditunjukkan sang kekasih.

Hormon endorphin dalam otak Kuroko meningkat tajam seketika. Sebuah kecupan di kening membuat Kuroko merasa bahagia.

.

.

Akashi membolak-balik buku yang dibacanya sekitar setengah jam terakhir. IQ nya seolah menurun drastis secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan tak ada satupun kata yang berhasil ia pahami dari buku itu. Ia seolah membaca deretan kata tanpa sedikitpun korelasi, meski pada faktanya kata-kata itu membentuk suatu korelasi yang menghasilkan sebuah informasi baru.

Sejak kencan terakhir bersama Kuroko rasanya Akashi mulai lebih banyak memikirkan Kuroko. Berbagai kekhawatiran muncul dalam benaknya saat ini. Jika ia memutuskan untuk lebih serius dengan Kuroko dan membawa lelaki itu menemui sang ayah, atau setidaknya memberitahu sang ayah mengenai hubungannya dengan Kuroko, akankah sang ayah menerima hubungan mereka? Jika ternyata tidak, sanggupkah Akashi memutuskan Kuroko dan menjalani lembaran baru bersama orang lain? Atau jika ia tidak memberitahu sang ayah, akankah Kuroko merasa digantungkan?

Jika seseorang bertanya padanya mengenai alasannya menyukai dan memilih Kuroko sebagai kekasih, ia sanggup memberika seribu alasan untuk memilih Kuroko. Namun sebetulnya, bahkan ia sendiripun tak mengetahui alasan yang benar-benar pasti.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Akashi menoleh. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka dan Akashi mendapati sang ayah telah memasuki ruangan perpustakaan tempatnya berada.

Tidak setiap hari Akashi dapat bertemu dengan sang ayah. Terkadang mereka bahkan tak bertemu sekalipun dalam satu minggu. Akashi agak terkejut melihat sang ayah yang tiba-tiba menemuinya di perpustakaan.

" _Konbawa, otou-san_ ," ucap Akashi seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak perusahaan yang kuserahkan padamu?" Tanya sang ayah sambil menatap wajah putranya lekat-lekat yang terlihat bagaikan pantulan dirinya di masa muda.

"Seperti biasa," sahut Akashi.

Sang ayah menganggukan kepala. Ia menekankan pada sang putra untuk memastikan agar performa perusahaan meningkat terus menerus. Dan 'seperti biasa' yang dimaksud berarti peningkatan performa.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu Akashi akan menganggap percakapan seperti ini adalah hal yang normal. Namun kini ia merasa jika sebetulnya sang ayah sama sekali tidak memerhatikan dirinya. Tak pernah sekalipun sang ayah bertanya 'Bagaimana kabarmu?' atau pertanyaan lain yang sejenis.

"Lusa malam nanti datanglah ke acara makan malam bersama dengan pemilik OO Company. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan putri keluarga mereka yang seusia denganmu."

Akashi terdiam cukup lama, membuat sang ayah merasa heran karena sang putra tak langsung memberikan respon. Ia menatap putranya dengan tajam.

"Kemana sopan santun yang telah kuajarkan, Seijuro?"

Akashi mengepalkan tangan disamping tubuhnya, berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk menolak sang ayah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku tidak akan menghadiri makan malam, _tou-san_."

Alis sang ayah terangkat. Ia nerasa terkejut dengan penolakan yang dilakukan sang putra untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memiliki acara yang lebih penting dari makan malam bersama pemilik OO Company?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepala meski dalam hati ia merasa agak takut, "Aku tidak bersedia diperkenalkan dengan putri dari keluarga OO Company."

Sang ayah merasa kesal, namun ia berusaha mendinginkan pikirannya. Bagaimana jika sebetulnya sang putra sudah memiliki kekasih? Maka tentu saja ia akan menolak dijodohkan dengan orang lain.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Seperti apa kekasihmu? Apakah keluarganya lebih berpengaruh dari keluarga pemilik OO Company?"

"Dia seorang lelaki dari keluarga biasa saja. Kekasihku adalah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak, namun ia adalah orang yang memiliki kepribadian yang baik."

Sang ayah terdiam, ia merasa benar-benar ingin marah hingga tak bisa berkata apapun. Darahnya seolah mendidih dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Tangannya bahkan terkepal erat.

Ia masih bisa menerima jika sang putra ternyata memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang meski ia sadar jika hal itu akan menimbulkan kehebohan jika sampai diketahui orang-orang. Masyarakat di masa kini lebih terbuka mengenai orientasi seksual seseorang yang berbeda dibandingkan orang-orang pada umumnya. Bahkan pernikahan sesama jenis juga sedang berada dalam tahap wacana untuk dilegalkan di negara ini.

Namun sang ayah benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa putranya berpacaran dengan seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja. Jika sang putra memang menyukai sesama pria, ia bisa mengenalkannya dengan seorang model, aktor terkenal, atlit atau apapun yang ia yakin jauh lebih baik dibanding seorang guru taman kanak-kanak.

"Seorang guru taman kanak-kanak?! Aku salah dengar, kan?"

"Tidak, _otou-san_. Aku serius-"

Belum selesai Akashi berbicara, sang ayah segera berkata, "Putuskan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu sekarang juga. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan lelaki berpengaruh lainnya."

"Maaf, _otou-san,_ " jawab Akashi seraya menundukkan kepala, "Tetsuya adalah lelaki yang kucintai dan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku tak yakin jika aku bisa mencintai lelaki lain seperti Tetsuya."

Sang ayah merasa benar-benar terkejut dan marah. Ia belum pernah mendapati seseorang yang berani melawannya hingga seperti ini. Ia tak pernah mengira jika sang putra yang selama ini patuh akan berani menentangnya suatu saat ini.

"Apakah Tetsuya adalah orang yang mengubahmu hingga kau berani menentangku? Pertemukan aku dengan lelaki itu secepatnya, akan kutunjukkan padanya jika ia memang tidak sepadan bersamamu."

"Maaf, kekasihku tak pernah sekalipun menyuruhku untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada siapapun. Lagipula aku akan tetap bersama dengan Tetsuya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, _otou-san_."

"Baiklah," ucap sang ayah. "Tinggalkan rumahku jika kau berniat bersama dengan kekasihmu. Berhentilah dari perusahaan dan jangan bawa apapun selain pakaian, dan uang yang memang merupakan gajimu selama ini. Akan kupastikan kau menjalani kehidupanmu dengan sulit."

Akashi terdiam. Ia memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya jika ia harus meninggalkan perusahaan. Standar hidupnya akan sangat berbeda dibandingkan kehidupannya saat ini. Ia akan mulai bekerja dari tingkat terbawah di salah satu perusahaan yang bersedia merekrutnya. Sang ayah adalah orang yang berpengaruh, bisa saja ia membuat Akashi tak mendapat pekerjaan dan kehilangan segalanya yang ia miliki, termasuk Tetsuya. Atau bisa juga sang ayah mencelakai Kuroko dan keluarganya.

Akashi merasa benar-benar takut. Ia takut membuat keputusan yang akan ia sesali di kemudian hari. Ia tak pernah merasa takut pada siapapun, kecuali sang ayah.

Akashi berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa harga dirinya begitu hancur jika menarik ucapannya kembali. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain saat ini. Ia harus melakukannya demi kebaikan Kuroko dan dirinya sendiri.

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan terakhir untuk menemui Tetsuya. Akan kuakhiri hubungan kami."

.

.

Akashi memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran cepat saji bersama Kuroko meski sebetulnya ia hampir tak pernah makan di restoran cepat sajii. Sang ayah tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk memakan makanan cepat saji, namun ketika kecil ibunya pernah diam-diam mengajaknya mencoba makanan di restoran cepat saji.

Restoran cepat saji yang dikunjungi mereka kali ini adalah restoran cepat saji favorit Kuroko, karena itulah Akashi memutuskan menyenangkan Kuroko dengan mengajaknay pergi ke tempat makan favoritnya.

Siang ini Kuroko memesan _vanilla milkshake_ yang katanya merupakan _vanilla milkshake_ terenak yang pernah ia minum. Akashi bahkan memutuskan untuk ikut memesan _vanilla milkhake_ karena merasa penasaran dengan rasa minuman di restoran ini.

Rasa makanan di restoran cepat saji ini sebenarnya tidak buruk, namun Akashi merasa tidak bernafsu makan hingga ia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk makan.

Perasaan Akashi benar-benar berkecamuk. Di satu sisi ia merasa tak ingin berpisah dengan Kuroko, namun di sisi lain ia tak tahan melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi siang ini. Rasanya Akashi ingin cepat-cepat memberitahukan tujuan nya mengajak Kuroko bertemu dan segera pergi agar tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit melihat reaksi lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana? Rasa makanan di restoran cepat saji enak juga, kan? Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengajakku bertemu disini, Seijuro- _kun._ "

"Kudengar kau suka restoran ini, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran favoritmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengajakku bertemu di restoran-restoran yang kau sukai."

Akashi tersenyum. Kuroko bahkan mengalah dan membiarkannya memilih restoran yang disukainya meski ia yakin tak semuanya disukai Kuroko. Bahkan Kuroko juga sering bersikeras mentraktirnya atau setidaknya membayar bagiannya dengan alasan itu adalah hal yang umum dalam budaya Jepang. Namun pada akhirnya Kuroko menyerah setelah Akashi memaksa untuk mentraktirnya dengan alasan sudah seharusnya seorang lelaki _gentleman_ mentraktir teman kencan nya.

"Sesekali aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang kau sukai, Tetsuya."

" _Arigatou,_ " ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia segera menghabiskan _vanilla milkshake_ yang tersisa sedikit di gelasnya dan bersiap bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Itu," ucap Kuroko dengan suara agak pelan dan membuat gesture untuk menunjukkan 'toilet'. Ia merasa agak khawatir dengan tata krama nya setiap kali ia bersama dengan Akashi dan berharap agar ia tak melakukan kesalahn tanpa ia sadari.

Akashi mengangguk. Ia mengerti dengan maksud Kuroko dan segera menatap sang kekasih yang kini meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Ia terus menatap Kuroko hingga lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangan nya. Ia teringat dengan betapa seringnya Kuroko terjatuh di awal-awal ketika ia menggunakan kaki artifisial dan hatinya terasa sakit setiap melihat sang kekasih terjatuh. Rasanya ia ingin mengantarkan sang kekasih ke toilet hanya untuk memastikan sang kekasih tidak akan terjatuh.

Akashi meminum sedikit _vanilla milkshake_ dan meminumnya lebih banyak setelah cairan itu menuruni kerongkongan nya. Ia baru menyadari jika ternyata _vanilla milkshake_ seenak ini, entah karena _vanilla milkshake_ itu memang enak atau karena kebersamaan dengan Kuroko yang membuat apapun terasa lebih enak.

Akashi cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri ketika ia mendapati sosok sang kekasih yang berjalan kearahnya dari kejauhan seraya membawa nampan dengan dua gelas minuman diatasnya. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Kuroko bahkan sebelum otaknya sempat memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"Berikan nampan itu padaku, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi pada Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia berusaha menarik nampan di tangan Kuroko. Namun ia tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan punggung tangan lelaki itu yang terasa lenbut dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Tetsuya. Aku tak ingin kau terjatuh," sahut Akashi sambil melirik Kuroko sejenak dan berjalan menuju meja nya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dengan sikap protektif yang agak berlebihan dari sang kekasih. Ia sudah memaklumi sikap lelaki itu dan tak merasa keberatan.

"Itu _vanilla milkshake_ untukmu. Mungkin saja kau mau tambah lagi," ucap Kuroko seraya menyodorkan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ di atas nampan pada Akashi.

Akashi berdecak kesal dan berkata dengan suara yang agak pelan, "Kau bilang mau ke 'itu' ?"

"Maaf aku berbohong. Aku kebetulan ingin menambah _vanilla milkshake_ sekaligus mentraktirmu, Akashi- _kun._ "

Hati Akashi terasa sakit secara tak kasat mata. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika ia berpisah dengan Kuroko. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika ia akan menemukan seorang pengganti Kuroko. Dan ia yakin jika akan lebih baik kehilangan segalanya dan menghadapi segala hal, entah baik atau buruk, bersama Kuroko ketimbang hidup dengan kekosongan di dalam hatinya sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Di mata Akashi, Kuroko adalah seorang lelaki yang sempurna dengan segala ketidaksempurnaan di dalam dirinya.

Bagi Akashi, Kuroko adalah sebuah potongan terakhir _puzzle_ yang membuat dirinya utuh. Dan ia selamanya tidak akan pernah utuh tanpa Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku."

Kuroko tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang ia rasakan setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi. Ia pasti salah dengar, kan? Bagaimana mungkin Akashi tiba-tiba melamarnya begitu saja.

"Menikah? Denganmu?"

Akashi menganggukan kepala dan menatap iris biru sang kekasih lekat-lekat.

Kuroko benar-benar merasa bahagia meski Akashi tidak melamarnya dengan romantis. Lelaki itu bahkan tak membawa apapun untuk melamarnya, namun kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Kau yakin ingin menikah denganku? Kau tahu, fisikku bahkan tidak sempurna." Kuroko kembali bertanya hanya untuk memastikan jika ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Lalu kenapa kalau fisikmu tidak sempurna? Aku tidak peduli."

Ucapan Akashi membuatnya terkejut. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap emosional mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"Tapi-"

Akashi memutus ucapan Kuroko, "-Kau keberatan menikah denganku?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja ia tidak merasa keberatan. Ia bahkan merasa bahagia dapat menikah dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Akashi mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah Kuroko dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengecup bibir Kuroko dengan singkat.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan merasakan bibir kenyal sang kekasih yang menyentuh bibirnya dan menjauh beberapa detik kemudian. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Akashi menyeringai tipis.

Wajah Kuroko sedikit merona. Ia merasa senang dengan kecupan di bibir yang diberikan sang kekasih, yang kini telah menjadi calon suaminya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, merasa tak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan yang akan direncanakan dan dilaksanakan secepatnya.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Rasanya udah lama sejak kali terakhir buat fanfict AkaKuro. Walaupun cukup suka sama pair ini, ga tau kenapa rasanya OOC setiap buat fanfict pair ini.

Berhubung kali ini ada lomba fanfict AkaKuro di salah satu OA Line, akhirnya author buat fanfict pair ini. Ini entry buat lomba.


End file.
